


A Little More Blue

by nanayoung



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Amnesia, Corruption, Female Frisk, Gen, Mute Frisk, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanayoung/pseuds/nanayoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wasn't sure what the problem was. By all rights, everything was the same as it always had been. And yet... he couldn't help but think there was something wrong. That the world around him was supposed to be different. </p><p> </p><p>Frisk didn't know where she was or why there was a talking flower in front of her. But something about this situation was... familiar. Familiar and yet different at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarred For Life

Sans didn't remember the scar.

Like someone slashed his chest with a really sharp knife. It trailed from rib to rib, all the way down to his side. Now that he thought about it, it was less of a scar and more like an indentation in his bones. It looked and felt familiar, despite him never remembering where he got it. It was just... there.  

It was kinda confusing. Years ago he would have researched endlessly, just to figure out how and when this had happened. A timeline gone wrong? A mistake that carried through each reset? In those days he scrambled desperately for any piece of information he could find, just so he could figure out how to stop the resets and go back to... yeah. 

These days though, he couldn't care less. Became kinda resigned to the whole thing to be honest. He couldn't fix things, no matter how much he tried and getting upset over it wouldn't solve anything. There was no point worrying over something that he couldn't control after all. Might as well enjoy things while he could, right?

It probably wasn't mentally heathy for him to think like this, but eh. Getting therapy would be too much work. 

 _(Were_ there therapists in the Underground? If there were, they must be doing a really crappy job. Sans could count on one hand how many monsters didn't have some kind of hang up or mental problem down here, and still have a few fingers left over.)

And yet he couldn't help but stare at the scar. There was something... familiar about it. It seemed _normal_. Which was weird because hardly anything felt normal to Sans these days. 

Sans often felt as though there was something really wrong with the world around him. That it was different from how it was _supposed_ to be. And he didn't know why or how he was feeling this way. As far as he knew, everything was fine. 

Maybe the anomaly did something to him? Or maybe it changed something and only he noticed. No-one else seemed to remember the resets or alternate timelines in their entirety. Not even him; all he got were vague impressions and large amounts of deja vu. It was entirely possible that the anomaly was messing with him in some way. Because he knew something had happened. Something big. 

He shrugged before putting on his jacket and walking out the door to his sentry station. A good nap would probably help clear his head. After all, it wasn't his problem.


	2. A Cute Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk falls down a mountain and meets a talking (evil?) flower.

Frisk wasn't sure how she survived the fall.

Mt. Ebbott was a _really_ big mountain and she fell for a long time when she tripped. She may or may not have passed out at some point, because she couldn't for the life of her remember the impact. All she could remember was waking up on top of a bunch of flowers, staring up at the sunlight that shined through the hole she fell through. The flower bed she landed on must have been really cushiony. 

She spent some time just wandering around, taking note of the dark cavern and the elaborate entrance that was in front of her. Which all seemed familiar for some reason, but she didn't know why. She didn't know much of anything now that she thought about it. 

She found the thought concerning. She knew she fell, but she didn't know why. Well... she knew that she was running away from something...maybe. Probably? 

Checking her pockets showed that she had a stick and a used bandage. Gross. But no cell phone or anything so she couldn't call for help. And actually yelling out for help didn't work, because she was apparently mute. Which she didn't realize until now, which probably meant she had amnesia from the fall. That _really_ wasn't good. What if she had brain damage? What if her brain melted out of her ears because she didn't get treatment? Oh man, what if she died? 

 _No_. She took a deep breath. No, she couldn't panic. Not here, not right now. She had to get out of here so...

She eyed the elaborate entrance. Something was telling her that she wouldn't like what laid beyond. That something bad was going to happen. But she didn't have anywhere else to go and there was no way she was going to climb the mountain. Not without some sort of climbing device, like an elevator. 

Walking through the entrance, she spotted a flower. A yellow sunflower to be exact.

It was just... standing there. _Menacingly_.

Frisk didn't trust it. She didn't know _why_ she didn't trust it, but she just didn't. That flower was totally evil. It was probably going to attack her any sec--

"Oh no." 

Oh. It speaks. Huh. 

"What-- what are you _doing_ here?" The flower had suddenly gained a face and was giving Frisk a look of pure horror. "Don't you know what kind of place this is?" 

Talking flowers; who would have thought? Life could be really strange sometimes. 

"Oh god, you're just a kid. What the hell is a _kid_ doing in the Underground?"

Shouldn't it be attacking her right now? Frisk was pretty sure that it was supposed to be attacking her. 

"You need to get out of here, human. If any of the other monsters -- if _Toriel_ finds you --" 

Then again, it didn't look like it had the strength to attack her right now. The flower looked two seconds away from a heart attack. Do flowers have hearts? 

"Hey! Hey, human! Are you listening?" 

Frisk snapped out of her thoughts to find the flower giving her an angry look. She reflexively signs at it, asking the flower what it was talking about. It began to look even more horrified than before. 

"Are you _deaf_? That's -- that's bad. So, so very bad. A young, deaf human, trapped in the Underground." It gave a hysterical laugh and started hyperventilating. 

Frisk made a snap decision and walked over to the (evil?) flower. She kneeled down and patted it on its stem, running soothing circles along the spine. She stayed like that for a while, letting the flower calm down. 

"Heh. Thank you." It gave you a smile. "It's been a long time since I received a bit of kindness. I can tell you're a nice person." It straightened up and gave her a serious look. "But if you want to survive around here, you're gonna have to stop being nice."

The flower started looking more haunted. "Because... because in this world, _it's kill or be killed_." 

Frisk felt as though those words were familiar. She couldn't help but have a _really_ bad feeling about all this. 

 


End file.
